


阁楼中的对话

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: “格朗泰尔永远不会再见到安灼拉了。我还可以见到下一个他，握着他的手再一次死去。你还不明白吗？我的人生就是一个寻找他的过程，不管再来多少次都是如此，一旦我找到了，我就留下，要是找不到，便一直找。苍蝇都想要夏夜的月亮，我不要。这世上永远有下一个安灼拉，正如安灼拉身边永远有一个他的格朗泰尔。”





	阁楼中的对话

**Author's Note:**

> 一段对话而已。

“我在哪儿？”

 

“你在阁楼。”

 

“我死了吗？”

 

“是的，你死了。”

 

“所以这儿是人间之上的阁楼吧，我已经不在人间了。”

 

“正是如此，格朗泰尔。”

 

“你认得我。”

 

“正如你认得我。”

 

“你走近些，我看不清你的脸。”

 

“看不清，但你仍知道我是谁。”

 

“……你是安灼拉？”

 

“我是死神，我的模样是你最想见到的那人的样子。”

 

“你不是死神——你这模样不可能是死神。你是阿波罗，死亡也不能伤你一根汗毛，你属于太阳，你的死亡就是人间的覆灭，从此世间不再有日出，黑暗永远统治一切，人间将如同地狱。”

 

“我不是什么阿波罗。”

 

“那你便是朱蒂提亚。”

 

“我并未蒙上双眼。”

 

“你的蓝眼睛正如同系了布带一般，盲到看不见除了理想和太阳之外的一切。你是朱蒂提亚，你一手拿着剑，一手提着天平，是来审我的罪的。”

 

“你有何罪？”

 

“何人无罪？人这物件，生活着便是一种罪，罪在沉迷享乐，视若无睹，见死不救，心安理得，罪在有所信仰，心怀苍生，到头来只发现众生不过蝇营狗苟，自己也只是其中一员罢了。我倒想沉迷享乐，可是没能，我试着信仰过上帝，到最后却沦落到啥也不信的地步。‘何苦追问我最好的生活？最好的生活是从未出生过，其次就是早早地死去’。我没做到前者，倒是实现了次好的生活。我的罪是死得不够早。”

 

“安灼拉也是这众生的一员吗？”

 

“他不是，正像你也不是。”

 

“安灼拉也是人。”

 

“安灼拉是神生在人的躯壳里。神有人性，正如同安灼拉有神性，神生在火和星里，安灼拉生在神死之后，他生在神的废墟里，火和星最后的希望，是太阳。他若死了，此后便再无新神。这人间已完了，没有神便罢了，连神的信仰者也与神一同死了。”

 

“你信仰安灼拉？”

 

“你没见我是怎么死的吗？”

 

“你真矛盾，刚才你还告诉我你什么也不信。”

 

“矛盾也是人的罪行之一。人想要的东西永远得不到，人追求的东西永远实现不了，人为了得到永恒，总是过早地杀死自己。朱蒂提亚，你告诉我，我是否有罪？”

 

“我不是朱蒂提亚，但你刚才的论证告诉我，你有罪。”

 

“哈！我何罪之有？人总归要活着呀。‘小小苍蝇夏游乐，被我无心之手，远远扫开’，我是那苍蝇，抑或是那无心之手？或者我两者皆是？我拂了苍蝇，我便有罪吗？秋天凋零了夏天盛开的玫瑰，秋天也有罪吗？众生皆是如此。我的不幸，除我之外没人该为之负责，正如同我不该为别人的不幸负责——但反过来说，一切人都是一切人不幸的原因，因此我该为一切人的不幸负责。这两者之间的区别正是我与安灼拉之间的区别，正是一个人与一位神之间的区别。一个人不该因为他不像一位神而获罪，因为说到底，人与神不可能相同。”

 

“你若信仰他，是否说明你还相信一些你自己都不承认的事情？”

 

“我自己都不承认的事情？”

 

“自由，还有爱。”

 

“自由！还有爱！你说的是什么疯话？你若是一位神，就该知道这些不过都是人造出来欺骗自己的玩意儿。人活在自己的命运里，不过就是只被命运之手拂来弄去的苍蝇，要是苍蝇不信那月亮是为它发光的，夏夜对它来说还有何意义？它只有信这个，才能在苦命中得到一丝慰藉。但月亮确不是为它发光。它永远领悟不到这个，月亮不过是上帝挂在那儿，给自己在晚上照明的物什，和它苍蝇半点关系也没有。我信仰他不是因为这个。桑丘跟着堂吉诃德，难道是因为他也觉得风车是巨人不成？”

 

“我快被你说糊涂了。”

 

“我信仰他，是因为神需要信仰者。”

 

“神需要信仰者。”

 

“正是。神需要信仰者，就像信仰者需要神。神若无人信他，就不能成为神，人若无神可信，便成了地下一摊烂泥。太阳正是因为照耀着人间，才被赋予了太阳的含义，但太阳对此一无所知。他放射光芒，不过是因为他存在罢了。光和热，这是他的存在方式，人类是在他的存在中得到生命。这就是我和安灼拉的关系。人间和太阳，人和神。”

 

“你的时间不多了。”

 

“我要去哪儿？”

 

“那是你自己的选择。”

 

“可笑。人穷尽一生就是在尽量交出自己做选择的权利，你现在竟又让我自己选择。”

 

“你可以在我走后好好考虑。”

 

“那你现在在这儿做什么？”

 

“让你告别。”

 

“告别——什么？我曾经的生活，还是安灼拉？前者我永远毫不留恋，后者我永不与之分离。”

 

“你以后不再会见到安灼拉了。”

 

“格朗泰尔永远不会再见到安灼拉了。我还可以见到下一个他，握着他的手再一次死去。你还不明白吗？我的人生就是一个寻找他的过程，不管再来多少次都是如此，一旦我找到了，我就留下，要是找不到，便一直找。苍蝇都想要夏夜的月亮，我不要。这世上永远有下一个安灼拉，正如安灼拉身边永远有一个他的格朗泰尔。”

 

“你刚才不是说此后不再有新神吗？”

 

“我刚才的意思是——安灼拉永远不会死。神只要有他的信仰者，便永远不会死。人不会像神，但也不会像恶魔。人间不会像天堂，也如同不会像地狱，人间在两者之间挣扎，就像人在神与恶魔间挣扎。安灼拉不肯放弃这人间，我只不过在他的光和热里寻求我的生命罢了，那将会是我唯一的存在方式。”

 

“我得走了，你也得走了。”

 

“再见，安灼拉。”

 

“我不是安灼拉。”

 

“我也不是在同你说话。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
